


Обряд инициации

by Manuelle_Atataki



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuelle_Atataki/pseuds/Manuelle_Atataki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Юный маг Такасуги решил призвать демона Широяшу, чтобы тот помог ему уничтожить мир. </p><p>Предупреждение: афродизиак<br/>Примечание: магическая AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обряд инициации

Такасуги узнал о Широяше из древнего манускрипта, который ему на память оставил наставник. В истории говорилось, что никогда ещё не рождалось существа более ужасного и злого – одним взглядом кроваво-алых глаз Широяша мог обратить врагов в бегство. Тысячные армии гибли, тела, изорванные в куски, находили далеко от поля боя, и ничто не могло насытить зверя, жаждавшего крови. Даже искусные маги и заклинатели не могли совладать с демоном, пришедшим в этот мир – все атаки проходили впустую, невозможно было ни связать, ни поработить, ни убить. И когда мир уже начал агонизировать от количества смертей, Широяша куда-то пропал. Испарился, словно его никогда и не было. Разрушенные города и страны смогли восстановиться только спустя несколько десятилетий, однако шрамы остались всё равно – остовы домов, которые так и не отстроили, чтобы следующие поколения помнили, какой страшной и необузданной силой был Широяша. Чтобы никто и никогда больше не призвал в мир демона войны.

В лесу было темно и так тихо, что в ушах начинало звенеть. Деревья окружили Такасуги со всех сторон, запирая в импровизированную клетку, на маленькую полянку не проникал ни один лучик света. Такасуги снял с плеча сумку и выложил перед собой всё, что могло понадобиться для ритуала призыва. Сердце бешено колотилось в предвкушении, руки мелко дрожали, поэтому приходилось действовать с особой осторожностью, чтобы ничего не рассыпать и не сломать, ведь любая мелочь была важна и играла свою роль.  
Чёрные свечи Такасуги лично отливал из церковного воска, листья окопника собирал в новолуние и сушил почти месяц, стручки рожкового дерева, лавр и ангелика – всё было на месте. Оставалось выложить ветками пентаграмму, зажечь свечи и смешать травы, чтобы начать вызов. Такасуги в течение семи лет учился магии, исследовал стихии, слушал внутренние и внешние силы, разговаривал с животными и мог оживить мёртвого, пусть и ненадолго. Вот только с демонами всё обстояло куда сложнее – это ведь был даже не дух, который развеется, если задуть свечи. Демон. Настоящее, злобное исчадие ада.  
Приятный запах трав окутал поляну, и в горле запершило от дыма. Такасуги установил пиалу перед пентаграмой, отошёл на пару шагов назад и, зажмурившись, начал нараспев читать заклинание. Длинное, он учил его долго, тщательно проговаривал каждый слог, чтобы не дай бог ничего не напутать. Строчки всплывали в голове сами по себе, и ложились на язык, словно кто-то шептал текст на ухо. Такасуги открыл глаза; в воздухе мерцали разноцветные круги, поляну окутало слабое сияние, и тошнота подступила к горлу, но Такасуги не останавливался. Просто не мог остановиться, продолжая повторять слово за словом строки призыва. Ему показалось, что деревья зашевелили ветками, потянули к нему длинные плети, стараясь схватить и не дать совершить задуманное. Страх накатил оглушающей волной, но слова продолжали слетать с губ, Такасуги уже почти не управлял своим телом. Он сделал шаг вперёд, покачиваясь в такт заклинанию, и достал из-за пояса клинок. Сталь блестела в свете свечей, мерцала, отражая всполохи пламени, и просила крови. Жертвенной крови заклинателя, чьей воле должен был покориться демон.  
Полоснув клинком по руке, Такасуги сжал кулак и позволил нескольким каплям упасть в пиалу с травами. Угли вспыхнули, зашипели, и светло-серый дым превратился в красный туман, который тут же окутал ноги Такасуги, зажимая лодыжки в ледяные тиски. Туман покрыл собой пентаграмму, клубясь, он пожирал воздух и слабый отсвет свечей – с каждой секундой на поляне становилось всё темнее, а Такасуги всё читал заклинание, хотя голос уже охрип, а глаза начали слезиться. Было невыносимо страшно, и сердце билось так часто, будто стремилось выпрыгнуть из груди.  
Внезапно поляну окутала настоящая темнота, хоть глаз выколи. Ноги подкосились, и Такасуги опустился на землю, позволив туману укутать себя почти до самой шеи. Очень захотелось спать, глаза закрывались сами собой, так что приходилось прилагать нечеловеческие усилия, чтобы остаться в сознании. Заклинание, которое он продолжал повторять уже против собственной воли, убаюкивало, словно колыбельная. Туман добрался до подбородка, проник в рот, нос, застлал глаза, и Такасуги почувствовал, как проваливается в бездну.  
Дурные кошмары, в которых Такасуги раздирали на части когтистые лапы, вытолкнули его вновь на поверхность. Сознание вернулось рывком, слишком ярко и слишком болезненно, будто в голове взорвался фейерверк. Такасуги сел, ещё не успев открыть глаза, прижал руки к голове и тихо застонал, стараясь удержать обе половинки черепа на месте.  
– О, проснулся. Ну наконец-то! А я думал, всё, ты дуба дал, и бедному мне теперь придётся вечность провести в этом богом забытом месте наедине с твоим разлагающимся трупом. Не самое приятное занятие, знаешь ли, – голос показался слишком громким, от его звучания по спине пробежали мурашки. Что-то было в этих ленивых нотках, в том, как неизвестный тянул гласные.  
На поляне всё ещё горели свечи. Туман рассеялся, но в воздухе до сих пор немного приторно пахло травами; этот аромат смешивался с запахом мокрой земли и серы. Такасуги повело, как от спиртного, он покачнулся и не упал только потому, что его придержали за плечо. Скосив глаза в сторону, он увидел, что демон сидит совсем рядом. Он был совершенно не похож на чудовище с картинок – выглядел довольно усталым человеком. Совершенно обычным, обычным до зубовного скрежета – Такасуги кольнуло разочарование – он ожидал совершенно другого: зверя с длинными клыками, покрытыми кровью, умелого воина, закованного в доспехи, да чего угодно, только не человека. Разве что его глаза и узнал Такасуги: кроваво-красные, прямо как говорилось в легенде.  
– Эй, ты в порядке? Не стоило пить перед ритуалом. Алкоголь, знаешь ли, плохо влияет на вашу человеческую печень. Ну, и на всё прочее тоже не очень. Завязывай с этим, я тебе как друг советую, – демон явно смеялся над ним. Он не улыбался, но в глазах плясали смешинки, а разочарование всё нарастало – Такасуги никак не мог поверить, что вот это создание могло уничтожить целые нации. Не было в нём ярости, присущей демонам и даже доли той потусторонней ауры, которой обладали духи.  
Отшатнувшись, Такасуги с трудом поднялся на ноги и отошёл на безопасное расстояние.  
– Ты Широяша? – насупленно спросил он, пытаясь прощупать демона на предмет магической силы и не находя ни следа, ни даже тени.  
– Зови меня Гинтоки. Ты что, решил открыть клуб по интересам? Или это общество анонимных алкоголиков?  
– Я призвал тебя в этот мир, демон, чтобы разрушить королевство Эдо, свергнуть прогнившее насквозь правительство, уничтожить всех, кто окажется на нашем пути. Повинуйся мне, отныне я твой хозяин! – Такасуги говорил, как было написано в учебнике, но при этом чувствовал себя довольно глупо, глядя в насмешливые глаза демона.  
– А где же мои девственницы? Ну или любые другие невинные тела? Ты даже саке не принёс, а требуешь от меня подчинения, – Гинтоки тоже встал и потянулся, словно огромный кот. – Я, конечно, не привередливый, но ты разбудил меня как раз, когда мне снились прекрасные спасательницы в оранжевых купальниках.  
– Хватит, Широяша, – Такасуги цыкнул, раздражение глухими толчками билось в груди. – Я предлагаю тебе заняться тем, что всегда доставляло тебе удовольствие: уничтожать и разрушать, – произнёс Такасуги, ухмыляясь – у них с Широяшей было много общего: они оба считали, что мир должен быть уничтожен.  
– Плохо же ты знаешь взрослых мужчин, Такасуги, – на Такасуги будто ушат воды вылили – он совершенно точно не называл своего имени. – Чем старше мы становимся, тем больше нас привлекают диван, милая жёнушка и очередная глава в “Джампе”. – В голове всё окончательно смешалось. Широяша нёс какой-то бред, явно пытаясь запутать Такасуги или даже свести с ума. – Это вам, молодым, хочется развлечений и покутить, а мне уже давно пора на покой.  
– У тебя будут сотни жён! Я могу помочь тебе приворожить любую, – срывающимся голосом выпалил Такасуги, он был в полном смятении и не знал, что делать. План рушился прямо на глазах, и Гинтоки полностью перехватил инициативу, даже не думая слушать Такасуги.  
Внезапно Гинтоки вышел из пентаграммы, оказался совсем рядом, почти вплотную. Он не трогал его, даже специально завёл руки за спину.  
– Любую, говоришь? А знаешь ли ты, что сильнее всего демон привязывается к своему обладателю? Говорил ли тебе кто-нибудь, почему мужчины обычно вызывают демонесс, а женщины демонов? – оскалившись, Гинтоки склонился к самому лицу Такасуги и медленно провёл языком по заострившимся зубам. Такасуги нервно сглотнул: между ним и демоном не осталось свободного пространства. – Ты боишься меня, правда?  
Горячее дыхание обжигало кожу, Широяша забирал весь воздух, и Такасуги почувствовал, что начинает задыхаться, но не посмел опустить взгляд. Ему показалось, что если он разорвёт зрительный контакт, то демон разорвёт его.  
– Как ты вышел из пентаграммы? – язык заплетался и мысли путались, не давая достроить предложение.  
– Ты очень удачно упал, и ветки сдвинулись. Благо, я уже успел переместиться. А то представляешь, как было бы неловко, если бы меня разорвало пополам? – а вот теперь Гинтоки не улыбался, не насмехался, и Такасуги накрыло мощной волной магии такой силы, что он едва удержался на ногах. Зря он думал, что сможет совладать с Широяшей, злейшим демонов из всех, что когда-либо существовали. По телу прошла липкая дрожь – тот явно залез к нему в голову и начал копаться в мыслях, раскидывая их в разные стороны. Гинтоки что-то искал, и Такасуги уже через пару секунд был готов выдать ему это на блюде, если бы только он знал, что именно понадобилось демону. Такасуги ненавидел телепатию, она была его самой слабой стороной.  
– О, так ты недавно закончил академию, – Гинтоки вышел внезапно и слишком резко, оставив после себя зияющую пустоту. Все мышцы разом ослабли, и Такасуги чуть вновь не рухнул на землю – только гордость помогла ему удержаться на ногах.  
– Ладно, я пойду с тобой, но ты будешь обязан угостить меня десертом и саке. Нам понадобится очень много саке, – перемена в настроении Гинтоки смутила Такасуги. Слишком резкая, она будто не имела под собой никакой основы. Но потом в голове возникло остаточное лёгкое покалывание после инородного вторжения, и всё встало на свои места. Видимо, Гинтоки нашёл то, что искал.  
Такасуги решил, что будет лучше остаться до утра на поляне – меньше был шанс заблудиться, да ему и не хотелось никуда идти. Усталость навалилась сразу, как только Гинтоки дал согласие. Да, именно Гинтоки – настоящее или нет, но это было его имя, и если Такасуги хотел чего-то добиться, следовало обращаться к нему по имени. В какой-то из книг было написано, что первый шаг к сближению происходит после того, как оба назвали своё имя. Такасуги своего не произносил, но демон и так знал его. Следовало разузнать как можно больше о его прошлом, чтобы контроль над этим существом не был иллюзорным.  
– У тебя с собой есть что-нибудь перекусить? После этих переходов у меня всегда просыпается зверский аппетит. А ещё растущему организму полезно есть много глюкозы. Может, что-то сладкое? – Гинтоки болтал постоянно, почти не затыкаясь, казалось, он произносил всё, что приходило ему в голову, каждую вздорную мысль, которую он был не в силах удержать на языке. Такасуги вспомнил, как Гинтоки провёл этим самым языком по зубам, и у него сжалось что-то внутри в странном томлении, на секунду возникла мысль, что он обязательно должен был оказаться шершавым, как у всех кошек.  
– У меня есть батончик, я думал оставить его на завтрак, – Такасуги пошарил по карманам и вытащил на свет немного помятую упаковку шоколада. Он совсем забыл про него, поглощённый всем произошедшим, и теперь почти удивлённо разглядывал надпись “Меркурий”. С орехами и карамелью – в животе у Такасуги заурчало, и он понял, что и сам просто смертельно голоден.  
– О, замечательно! Тогда сейчас я его съем, а ты утром ещё купишь, – протараторил Гинтоки, подскакивая ближе и выхватывая лакомство.  
– У тебя не слипнется? – язвительно поинтересовался Такасуги, выведенный из себя бесцеремонностью. Он даже моргнуть не успел, как батончик исчез: Гинтоки уже слизывал остатки шоколадных крошек с упаковки. Язык у него явно был длиннее человеческого, и явно более подвижный. Нехорошие, запретные мысли закрались Такасуги в голову, мысли, которые из них выбивали в академии в буквальном смысле. Плотское влечение – настоящие проклятие для мага, так говорил наставник. Плотское влечение – прямой путь к потере магических сил. При мысли о наставнике грусть, всё ещё вперемешку с болью, кольнула в сердце.  
Поев, Гинтоки вытянулся на земле перед костром, положив руку под голову, принялся ковыряться в носу. Это выглядело так вульгарно, что Такасуги поморщился.  
– Расскажи мне, Такасуги, что случилось с твоим наставником? Это из-за него ты хочешь уничтожить мир? Может, добрый Гин-сан сможет помочь тебе без всяких жертв, – лениво пробормотал Гинтоки, не оборачиваясь. Такасуги даже не сразу понял, что это был действительно вопрос, а не обычный трёп с целью запудрить мозги или вообще без какой-либо цели.  
– Не слишком ли много вопросов, демон? Ты забываешься, – Такасуги прищурился, глядя в огонь. Тема была слишком личной, очень захотелось покурить, и он достал из-за пояса кисеру, оставленную ему когда-то наставником. Сам Такасуги относился к табаку с подозрением и не особо любил вдыхать дым, но когда держал кисеру в руках, мысли успокаивались, возвращалось ощущение умиротворения, чувство защищённости.  
– О, трубка! – воскликнул Гинтоки. Такасуги даже не успел заметить, когда тот повернулся к нему лицом. – Покурим? Я слышал, так можно перебить аппетит, – он протянул руку вперёд, намереваясь взять кисеру. Такасуги вспыхнул от ярости – одно дело батончик, а совсем другое – память о наставнике. И он наотмашь ударил Гинтоки по руке.  
– Я же сказал – ты забываешься! – повелительно воскликнул Такасуги, хотя внутри у него всё сжалось от страха. Гинтоки вдруг одним движением перекатился на четвереньки и зашипел, словно разозлённый кот, выгнув спину. Глаза его сверкали, зубы вытянулись и заострились – теперь он действительно напоминал зверя.  
Тяжело ударив руками в плечи, Гинтоки повалил Такасуги на землю и навис сверху, продолжая утробно рычать.  
– Хочешь драки? Ну давай подерёмся, – рявкнул зверь, занявший место Гинтоки, и его зубы клацнули прямо рядом с ухом. Ужас прошил Такасуги с головы до ног, парализовав всё тело. Он даже не пытался сопротивляться, просто лежал на земле, придавленный сверху полузверем-получеловеком.  
– Это моя вещь, – ухмыльнувшись, прохрипел Такасуги. – А ты что, вознамерился съесть своего хозяина, демон?  
– Может быть, – зверь мурлыкнул. Ярость в его глазах сменилась другим, не менее сильным чувством.   
Язык действительно оказался шершавым и узким, он неприятно царапал кожу, скользя по щеке, по кончику носа, вниз к губам, Гинтоки словно пробовал его кожу на вкус. Такасуги мотнул головой.  
– Прекрати! – голос сорвался на фальцет, и Такасуги, разозлённый собственной реакцией, попытался сбросить Гинтоки, но противный язык коснулся шеи, ключиц, продолжая пробовать каждый сантиметр. След от слюны обжигал кожу, покалывал тысячей микроскопических игл, и Такасуги, поглощённый странными ощущениями, от которых начало гореть всё внутри, раскинул руки в стороны и позволил распахнуть на себе кимоно. Руки Гинтоки уже мало напоминали человеческие, скользили по телу, царапая длинными когтями кожу. Костёр вспыхнул ярче, когда тело демона накрыло собой Такасуги, языки огня лизали траву, взмывали в воздух, гипнотизируя и отвлекая. Гинтоки обвил языком член и самым кончиком надавил на уретру, будто пытаясь проникнуть внутрь, и Такасуги был почти согласен на это – слюна демона творила что-то невообразимое с его телом, все ощущения усилились раз в десять, каждое прикосновение вызывало дрожь, и сознание плыло, окутанное туманом – совсем как при вызове.  
Гинтоки смотрел прямо ему в глаза, щурился, поглаживая шершавым языком член, но никаких дальнейших действий не предпринимал. Этого было мало, чертовски мало, и Такасуги, всхлипнув от собственной беспомощности, развёл ноги в стороны и качнул бёдрами навстречу. Он не знал, чего именно просил, ему было всё равно – просто то, что происходило в данный момент, казалось слишком незавершённым, а оттого ещё более неправильным.  
Гинтоки склонился ниже; продолжая смотреть Такасуги в глаза, он приподнял его за колени, впиваясь когтями, и провёл языком между ягодиц. Это прикосновение не было приятным, но от него тяжёлая душная волна желания окончательно накрыла Такасуги. Он хотел было ещё раз прикрикнуть на демона, но вместо этого протяжно застонал и выгнулся, умоляя.  
Первый толчок был острым, болезненным, Такасуги взвыл от раздирающей на части боли и на пару секунд пришёл в себя. Успел заметить затуманенным взглядом, что Гинтоки нависает сверху, хищно оскалив клыки, а затем снова провалился в полузабытье. Боль прошла почти сразу, будто под воздействием магии. Такасуги елозил лопатками по земле, вздёрнутый за бёдра вверх, он абсолютно не контролировал себя. Очень остро пахло лавром, ангеликой и дымом, от которого слезились глаза. Мир вокруг завертелся, когда Гинтоки прижался к нему, почти втираясь в его тело своим.  
– Ничего личного, просто обряд инициации хозяина, – прерывисто шепнул он, не прекращая двигаться внутри. Глаза его были широко раскрыты, и Такасуги заворожило, насколько ярко они горели, словно подсвечиваемые внутренним огнём. Капельки пота стекали по вискам, и слипшиеся пряди закручивались в колечки.  
– Мне кажется, ты получаешь от него удовольствие, – умудрился выговорить Такасуги, но усмешка превратилась в стон.  
– А ты нет? – насмешливо поинтересовался Гинтоки, вколачиваясь сильнее. Почувствовав, как запульсировал член у него внутри, Такасуги сжался, запрокинув голову назад, против собственной воли насаживаясь глубже, прижимаясь к груди Гинтоки.  
Его самого накрыло оргазмом, когда внутрь него толчками влилась сперма. Казалось, огонь вспыхнул до самых небес, и Такасуги обессиленно повалился на землю, дыша прерывисто и часто.  
Гинтоки навис над ним, улыбаясь немного сочувственно. Он вновь высунул язык, мазнул по щеке, и кончик его замер рядом с уголком глаза, а затем одним длинным, влажным движением прошёлся по склере. Такасуги заорал в голос – слюна обжигала глаз, казалось, проедала его насквозь и проникала до самого зрительного нерва. Он смог столкнуть с себя полегчавшего демона и обеими руками схватился за глаз, царапал веко, сжимал его, будто пытался выдавить, чтобы избавиться от невероятной боли.  
– Я совсем забыл, что должен поставить печать, – зевнув, пояснил Гинтоки и подобрал забытую кисеру. Он разглядывал её какое-то время, вертел в руках, искал тайные надписи и совершенно не обращал внимания на скорчившегося на земле Такасуги, который стыдливо запахнул кимоно и с ненавистью смотрел на Гинтоки здоровым глазом.  
Наконец, удовлетворив своё любопытство, Гинтоки достал табак и, набив кисеру, глубоко затянулся, задержал дым в лёгких на пару секунд и медленно выдохнул.   
– Иди сюда, Такасуги, я научу тебя курить, – добродушно предложил он, откидываясь на спину. – Это поможет тебе справиться с болью.


End file.
